


Text: Unknown

by jawnlovesjumpers



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern, Modern AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovesjumpers/pseuds/jawnlovesjumpers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Maturin comes across a phone number in a book from a library he visited. And Jack Aubrey isn't sure why there is a stranger continuously texting him. (Modern-day Aubrey-Maturin AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting on this might get a bit confusing, so I'll go ahead and clarify now.  
> The texts in this story are formatted as such:  
> [text -the name of the person receiving the text]
> 
> The names change periodically, so if you find something confusing, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it!

[text -uknown] Who is this?

 

_[text -wrong number] Who is this? You must have the wrong number._

 

[text -unknown] I have acquired this number from a book I received at the library. I decided it would be an interesting experience to message the one who owns this number - that being you- to see what would happen.

 

_[text- wrong number] How did my number manage to end up in a library book?_

_[text -wrong number] I haven't been to a library in years._

_[text -wrong number] And I still haven't the slightest clue as to who this is._

 

[text -unknown] Stephen Maturin's the name. Medical student at Trinity College.

 

_[text -Creep from the library] That was more than I needed to know._

 

[text -unknown] So, I revert to my first inquiry. Who is this?

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Jack Aubrey._

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] Are you a student as well, Jack Aubrey?

 

_[text -Creep from the library] If you could call it that, yes._

_[text -Creep from the library] Why on gods green earth am i telling you this?_

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] Perhaps you are lonely and enjoy the company of a new friend.

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Is that what we are? Friends?_

_[text -Creep from the library] We just met a half hour ago._

_[text -Creep from the library] Hell, we haven't even met._

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] You enjoy classical music, yes?

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Yes._

_[text -Creep from the library] How did you know?_

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] Your number was scribed in a compilation of Bach. I simply assumed.

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Yes, well, I'm still not sure how my number managed to get there._

_[text -Creep from the library] Never set a finger on any encyclopedias about bach before._

_[text -Creep from the library] Unless it was that night I was so drunk I did not realize what was happening._

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] Do you take the delight of playing a musical instruments?

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Why?_

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] I play the 'cello, and I would love to have the opportunity to engage in a musical activity with you.

 

_[text -Creep from the library] This conversation is getting rather odd._

 

[text -Jack Aubrey] Yes, well, I shall leave you be. But next time you are in need of someone to accompany you in your thoughts, you have my number.

 

_[text -Creep from the library] Unfortunately, yes._


End file.
